


Sun Wukong's Terrible, Awful, No-Good, Very Bad Idea

by polyesterfootbob



Series: RWBY fics [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Before The Vytal Festival, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Nothing Bad Ever Happens, after the beacon dance, this is set around like, whos to say if theres more fluff than crack tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyesterfootbob/pseuds/polyesterfootbob
Summary: Sun notices a particular quirk Pyrrha has, and tries to help take her relationship with Jaune to the next level. Key word being tries.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: RWBY fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sun Wukong's Terrible, Awful, No-Good, Very Bad Idea

Sun was bored. A minor inconvenience that, to anyone else, would just be the standard state of being considering how dreadfully boring Professor Port's lectures were. But to Sun it was agony. On top of the fact that he felt cheated, (Why had nobody bothered to tell him that if his team was picked for the tournament they'd still have to be educated during the months before it?) Sun had never taken well to sitting still for too long. His thrashing tail behind him serving as proof. 

He let out a deep sigh, and resigned himself to people-watching. Because doing classwork was out of the equation. 

Next to him sat Blake, doodling in the margins of her notes. She was sketching an angry looking faunus with rose detailing on his outfit. She looked at the drawing with what seemed to be a mix of anger, pity, and sadness. And maybe just a little fear.

Sun decided against asking who that was.

As he looked around he saw Blake's team leader, Ruby Rose, also not paying attention, instead using Yang's shoulder as a pillow. On her desk sat her scroll, text conversation still up, her last message being _"sorry penny im in class rn, but we can hang out later ok?"_

As sun wondered if Port was always this long-winded, he heard a quick yelp from the row of seats under his.

He looked on in sympathy has Jaune Arc recoiled from getting a paper cut. He had a weird respect for Jaune, he helped get Neptune over his dancing thing, and had the guts to wear a dress to the dance in front of everyone.

"Are you okay?" came a soft voice next to Jaune. His team-mate, Pyrrha Nikos. The girl he had danced with. SSSN and JNPR didn't spend much time together, but Sun could see that clearly the stoic dude in green and the hyperactive ginger had something going on, and since the dance Jaune and Pyrrha seemed to have fallowed suit.

"O-oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, heh..." He said as he tried hiding the severity of his cut. As a fellow team leader Sun could understand the instinct to hide injuries too.

"Here, let me see," The crimson haired girl gently asked, taking his hand in her own. Even from his vantage point Sun could see she was blushing wildly, face almost as red as her hair. She was psyching herself up for something, but what? 

He soon got his answer in the form of Pyrrha taking the injured finger, and kissing it. Over Sun's life he'd heard of the idea of parents kissing their kid's injuries to make them feel better, it always seemed kinda weird to him.

_I guess Pyrrha is also just kinda weird._

"Di-did that h-help?" She managed to stutter out, still visibly red in the face.

Jaune, now also blushing, at least seemed to get what Pyrrha had been going for. "Uh...yep! I can already feel it getting better."

Pyrrha scoots closer to him, and rests her head on his shoulder.

_Cute dorks._

__________________________________________ 

"And why exactly are you telling me this, Sun?" Blake asked dryly.

"Because! I'm just saying I've seen the way you look at Yang, and I think this could be a good way to get that ball rolling." Sun said to a now flustered Blake. As she fidgeted and rambled about how she totally doesn't feel that way about her team-mate, Glynda announced the next sparring match.

"Weiss Schnee, you will be sparring against Jaune Arc." 

Weiss looked smug at her presumably easy victory, and Jaune grimaced as he made his way down to the ring.

Before leaving the stands however, Pyrrha gives him a hug, "Hey, you'll be fine, okay?"

*Sigh* "Yeah...alright."

Sun, obviously noticing this, turns to Blake and whispers. "So like...they're totally dating right?"

"It would seem that way, why?"

"Nothing, nothing...I just. I'm thinkin' of something."

"Don't strain yourself."

"ThanHEY!" 

__________________________________________

The fight had been easy. To Jaune's credit he did manage to at least get some good hits in. But shortly after, his sword and shield were sent flying, and he was eliminated via ring-out.

As he limped back to his seat, it looked more like his ego was bruised more than his body, but he kept rubbing his cheek. Apparently he must've fallen wrong and hit his face.

Pyrrha, emboldened by her action in Port's class, was quick to offer another kiss, which Jaune gratefully accepted.

Sun took stock of this. 

__________________________________________

"I still don't see why I'm being involved." Blake protested, being dragged along by Sun.

"SHH LISTEN LISTEN listen. I've been following them around all day and-"

"Creepy."

"LISTEN. OK so every time, EVERY TIME, he gets hurt Pyrrha kisses where he got hurt."

"Yeah...and?"

"And they're like, together together, right?"

"I...think so? Sun where are you going with this."

"I'M GOING TO THE HALL OF FAME FOR BEST BRO EVER CHECK _THIS_ OUT!"

Sun yelled out as he suddenly raced across the courtyard, bobbing and weaving between students and, now aggravated, teachers.

Like a car crash in slow motion, Blake couldn't look away as every horrific detail played out before her. Sun, at top speed, booking it towards the pair. Jaune, in the midst of conversation, not seeing the doom approaching. 

The other students looked on in curiosity as to why Sun had yelled and started running.

Dread gripped her heart as Sun flung a leg back, just in front of the, soon-to-be-very-upset, huntsmen in training.

"THANK ME LATER BRO!"

At top speed, Sun shot his leg forward.

Directly into Jaune's crotch.

It was like Remnant stopped spinning. Silence overcame the courtyard as Jaune's aura shattered and fizzled away. A chorus of groans soon filled the air, accompanied by students flinching, instinctively covering themselves in sympathy and fear as the threat of a crazed, nut-kicking, monkey man suddenly seemed inevitable. 

"JAUNE!!" Pyrrha knelt down over the crumpled form of her team leader, himself barely audible.

" _h-_ "

Blake was speechless. Mind filled with sympathy for Jaune, fear at just how hard Sun can kick (is this the first time she'd seen Jaune's aura break?), and some bizarre mix of understanding, and anger as she realized what exactly Sun was trying to accomplish.

_Hope you learn from this Sun..._

Pyrrha turned to Sun, a cold, dark anger sweeping over her face. A harsh reminder that she's training to kill demons.

And is famous for being incredible at it.

Anything metal started creaking, bending, tearing out of place. Student's weapons flung out from their hands in waves, orbiting the girl. Cracks snaked across the pavement as even metal underground was affected. 

Sun gazed upon her in fear, defenseless, as his nunchucks were ripped from him with magnetic force.

It was at this moment Sun knew.

He fucked up.

" **Run.** "

__________________________________________

"Okay, so maybe I deserved it..." Sun said, laying in the nurse's office, both legs propped up. They were clearly broken, the casts said as much. 

"Maybe just a bit." Blake replied. She'd elected to watch over Sun as his aura slowly healed his battered body. Apparently the rest of team RWBY, the rest of team JNPR, and even the rest of team SSSN wanted to have a 'Private Conversation' with him.

"In my defense, you know she's thought about it."

"Shut up Sun."

"Yes Blake..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hows that for monkey business :^)


End file.
